


Born this way

by rya_204



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Make-up, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebookHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: VergognaGiorno: 14 DicembreNatasha dice che Bucky merita di essere felice. E quale periodo migliore per provarci se non a ridosso del Natale?





	Born this way

 

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

 

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

 

 

Bucky respirava piano, il corpo intorpidito, immobile per trattenere il calore del bagliore mattutino sulla pelle del viso, le mani nelle tasche e la mente immersa nel silenzio ovattato di quella giornata di dicembre, fredda e inerte. Socchiuse gli occhi, rivolgendoli verso l’azzurro terso del cielo, e più che vederla, sentì Natasha avvicinarsi a lui, il tacchettio dei suoi stivali e della sua falcata rapida risuonare sull’asfalto.  
Nat posò il viso sulla sua spalla, il calore del suo respiro umido contro il collo, e Bucky tirò fuori una mano dalla tasca per avvolgere la ragazza nel suo abbraccio.  
\- Sitwell è uscito con un altro ragazzo venerdì.  
Bucky si irrigidì, la schiena non più mollemente poggiata al muro della scuola. Non disse a Natasha che già lo sapeva, che aveva passato quasi tutto il fine settimana sul divano di Steve, rannicchiati sotto una coperta a guardare telefilm polizieschi. E che in un momento imprecisato, in cui la cognizione del tempo si era fatta abbastanza confusa da non sapere se fosse notte o già mattina, Steve gli avesse confidato che lui e Jasper non si frequentassero più.  
\- James, potrebbe essere un buon momento per parlare al tuo migliore amico. Prima che si faccia avanti qualcun altro.  
\- Natasha.  
L’avvertimento risuonò più gelido di quanto intendesse, ma la ragazza lo spazzò via velocemente, passando le dita sul colletto della giacca di Bucky.  
\- E poi Natale è vicino, quale momento migliore?  
Bucky mascherò la sua risata in uno sbuffo del naso.  
\- Non ti facevo così romantica, Nat.  
La ragazza scrollò le spalle, facendogli l’occhiolino, ma il tono con cui gli rispose lasciava poco spazio all’ironia.  
\- Voglio tu sia felice, James.  
In fondo alla strada, fra il muro di cemento e le reti metalliche poste a recintare la scuola, le figure di Steve e Maria cominciavano ad emergere dall’oscurità. Bucky non potè fare a meno di girarsi verso di loro, il corpo quasi a distendersi, ad abbeverarsi della presenza del suo migliore amico, dei suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo terso di quella mattina gelida, del pallore del suo viso, solo un leggero rossore sugli zigomi e la punta del naso, e quel nero, forte, marcato, deciso, dell’eyeliner intorno agli occhi, quasi a scolpire i suoi lineamenti, accentuare la carnagione chiara e risaltare il blu delle pupille. Maria, con i suoi colori scuri, gli abiti aderenti, i capelli lisci legati in un’acconciatura ordinata e una frangetta sbarazzina che incorniciava un viso pulito e struccato, sembrava quasi fare da contrappunto a Steve, i lunghi capelli biondi sciolti sulle spalle e la giacca abbondante, abbottonata a metà.  
I quattro ragazzi formarono quasi un cerchio, Natasha circondando la vita di Maria, un bacio leggero sulle labbra per salutare la propria ragazza, e Steve che andò a incunearsi fra il fianco e il braccio di Bucky, una mano pallida e spigolosa che emergeva dalla manica della giacca troppo ampia, per porgere un auricolare all’amico.  
Bucky approfittò di quel momento per saggiare con la mano la schiena di Steve, le sue scapole, la linea delle spalle. Non lo vedeva dalla sera prima e sentiva il bisogno di tenerselo vicino ancora cinque minuti. E quando Thaddeus Ross passò lì vicino per lanciare una delle sue frecciatine:  
\- Rogers, hai deciso di essere una femmina anche stamattina?  
Bucky se lo tirò ancora più addosso, stavolta il suo corpo a fungere da protezione, volendo quasi essere uno scudo fra Steve e chiunque lo giudicasse. Il mondo era davvero meschino se riusciva a offrirgli scuse così mediocri per stringere il suo migliore amico a sè.

 

Quando, più tardi, Bucky non trovò Steve in mensa, non si preoccupò. Si trascinò fino al terzo piano, convinto di trovarlo ancora nell’aula d’arte, chino su qualche disegno che gli aveva fatto perdere la cognizione del tempo. Ma la porta dell’aula era chiusa a chiave e il corridoio sinistramente deserto.  
Bucky diede una spallata alla porta del bagno in fondo ed entrando avvertì tutte le sue articolazione scricchiolare. Steve gli dava le spalle, occupato a strofinarsi e lavarsi le mani sotto l’acqua del rubinetto, lo specchio davanti a loro uno scempio di insulti e parolacce scritte con quello che, Bucky suppose, fosse il pennino di un eyeliner, mentre un tubetto completamente vuoto di mascara rotolava sul pavimento, il cui contenuto qualcuno si era divertito a sgocciolare fra il pavimento e il muro, sulle piastrelle un caos di nero e grumi.  
\- Steve...  
Bucky faticò a riconoscere in quel tono fragile la sua voce. Steve tremò appena, sorpreso, imbarazzato, in colpa.  
\- Buck non è un tuo problema, per favore...  
\- Cazzo se non è un mio problema!  
Bucky bloccò la porta del bagno e si avvicinò al suo migliore amico con un rotolo di carta igenica in mano. Ne strappò una striscia e la inumidì sotto l’acqua.  
\- Stai zitto, Steve. Hai già fatto abbastanza danni.  
Gentile, con un tocco morbido e leggero, Bucky passò la carta intorno agli occhi di Steve, sfiorò le palpebre e la pelle striata di nero, cercando di pulire ogni traccia di trucco e tamponò gli occhi arrossati del suo migliore amico. Lambì la pelle livida dello zigomo, sperando che l’acqua fredda aiutasse e ripulì le gocce di sangue del labbro spaccato, toccando appena le parti infiammate e doloranti. Inumidì dell’altra carta e con un poco di sapone, strofinò la pelle intorno agli occhi e finalmente la fitta rete di eyeliner e mascara sciolto venne via. Bucky ripassò dell’altra carta pulita anche attorno al labbro, respirò lentamente con la bocca, aspettando che Steve lo imitasse e riacquistasse un ritmo regolare e smise di accarezzare il suo viso, solo quando tornò ad un colorito consono.  
Si sfilò la felpa e la fece indossare a Steve, per nascondere le macchie di sangue sul suo maglione chiaro e trattenne il tremito di soddisfazione e possesso che lo percorse alla vista del suo amico infagottato nei suoi abiti troppo larghi per la sua corporatura minuta.  
\- Steve, penso tu debba truccarti di nuovo. È il modo migliore per non far vedere...  
Passò le dita sulle sue guance, a mò di spiegazione, non sapendo cos’altro aggiungere, ma Steve scosse la testa, mesto.  
\- Non penso sia una buona idea.  
\- Steve...  
\- Per favore, Bucky. È tutta colpa mia, non avrei...  
Bucky strinse le mani attorno alle spalle di Steve, così delicate e minute sotto le sue dita. Sottili, eppure eleganti, fiere. Invece ora erano chine, tremanti e lui non poteva permetterlo, non sotto la sua custodia.  
Passò un dito sotto il mento di Steve, ottenendo tutta l’attenzione che gli serviva.  
\- Steve. – Mormorò, lo sguardo fisso nel suo. - Truccami.  
Posò il pollice sulla sua tempia, accarezzando la pella chiara e le ciocche morbide dei capelli. Tracciò il contorno del suo viso, lungo tutta la guancia e la linea spigolosa della mascella.  
\- Voglio gli occhi truccati di nero e sfumati tutto intorno. Voglio guardarmi allo specchio e assomigliare a Jared Leto e vorrei tu lo facessi ora.  
Aiutò Steve a raccogliere i suoi trucchi che erano stati sparpagliati sui lavandini e sul pavimento e quando si mise seduto su una tavoletta di un water, chiuse gli occhi e si godé il respiro di Steve sul viso, le dita fredde, leggere a distendere la pelle morbida delle palpebre e poi a sfumare il kajal e l’ombretto e infine avvertì quelle mani lunghe, spigolose, sciogliergli i capelli dall’elastico e pettinargli le ciocche all’indietro, lasciando libera la fronte e il viso.  
\- Vado bene?  
Il tono con cui lo chiese era quasi timido, trepidante, un bel cambiamento rispetto alle frasi di prima. E quando riaprì gli occhi, vide la risposta sulle labbra di Steve, sul suo sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto. Il suo migliore amico annuì e strinse le labbra con forza, quasi a trattenersi dall’aggiungere qualcosa. 

 

\- Sai che non puoi proteggerlo da tutto, vero?  
Bucky emise un grugnito poco dignitoso, il corpo immobile e rigido nell’aria gelida mattutina, un’altra giornata iniziata aspettando Steve e Maria, con Natasha al suo fianco, un braccio di lei attorno al suo e una mano a strofinare le braccia per riscaldarsi.  
\- Voglio solo dire che... continuare a risolvere ogni più piccola cosa della vita di Steve, aspettando che lui se ne accorga e capisca... Steve è la persona più gentile che io conosca. Dico solo che forse la via più semplice è parlargli direttamente, senza attendere che tutti questi gesti parlino per te. Steve ti ascolterà.  
Bucky soppesò le sue parole, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, la mano in tasca che si contraeva e distendeva a ripetizioni. A disagio per quelle parole.  
\- Meriti anche tu di essere felice, Bucky. Sei il mio migliore amico, meriti ancora di più.

 

Steve si spostò sul bordo della sedia nello studio della psicologa scolastica, indeciso se quella fosse stata una buona idea o meno. Non voleva fare nomi, soltanto avere qualcuno che lo aiutasse a riordinare la faccenda nella sua testa.  
\- Che emozione hai contattato?  
Erano in silenzio da un poco e quella era la prima vera domanda che gli rivolgeva da quando lui aveva iniziato a raccontare.  
\- Senso di colpa, per lo più. Come se... come se io li avessi istigati.  
Continuava a storfinarsi le dita delle mani, a fletterle fino a far scricchiolare l’osso, era quasi doloroso distendere i muscoli fino a quella angolazione.  
\- E vergogna. Per... per non aver voluto essere qualcosa di più semplice.  
La psicologa prese qualche appunto.  
\- Parlami del tuo amico. Perchè non hai voluto parlarne con lui.  
\- Bucky è... protettivo. E quando si prefigge una missione è difficile distorglierlo. Non volevo... non volevo essergli di peso.  
\- Anche con lui provi vergogna?  
Steve si inumidì le labbra, alla ricerca delle parole giuste. Era più il contrario. Aveva avuto paura che Bucky si vergognasse di lui. Ma quando gli aveva chiesto di truccarlo... Bucky aveva il raro dono di riuscire a comunicare così tanto, attraverso gesti così semplici. Riusciva a farlo sembrare facile: dire sempre la cosa giusta. Fare la cosa giusta. Come poteva esattamente spiegare a quella donna la facilità con cui Bucky assumeva comportamenti in grado di farlo sentire immediatamente meglio?  
\- Provi qualcosa per lui?  
\- Mh.  
Questo non era un argomento che aveva pensato di dover approfondire quel giorno. E avrebbe preferito non doverlo fare.  
\- Qual è il tuo orientamento sessuale?  
\- Io... non credo in un orientamente sessuale.  
Steve scrollò le spalle, lo sguardo spostato in un punto imprecisato fra l’angolo della scrivania e la psicologa. - Non capisco perché il sesso di una persona debba essere rilevante. E poi ciò che ci interessa e ci piace è così fluido. Dipende così tanto dal momento, da chi abbiamo intorno e dall’umore che... non so. Ho sempre pensato che l’attrazione sia un concetto troppo fluido per incamerarlo in un solo orientamento per tutta la vita.  
\- Avrai un’inclinazione, però. Maschi, femmine?  
Steve scosse la testa.  
\- Mi sono sempre chiesto se ci fosse un modo per chiamare questa cosa.  
\- Sessualità fluida, esiste.  
Steve la guardò sorpreso. – Davvero?  
La psicologa annuì. – Però tu ti trucchi, porti i capelli lunghi... sono sicura avrai una preferenza.  
Steve scosse la testa. - No, il mio aspetto non c’entra con chi mi piace o meno. Come voglio essere è qualcosa di completamente diverso dall’orientamento sessuale.  
\- Ma normalmente...  
\- Non mi interessa quale sia la normalità.  
Steve si alzò, improvvisamente infastidito. Non era venuto per ascoltare stupide statistiche su cosa fosse comune o meno. - L’orientamente sessuale non ha nulla a che vedere con come voglio apparire.  
Perché ogni volta sembravano esserci nuove cose in cui farlo sentire diverso? Era così difficile accettare cosa volesse essere?

 

Bucky entrò in casa di Steve tirando giù la zip del giubbotto. Prima di poterlo dimenticare, sfilò dalla tasca l’eyeliner e il mascara appena comprati e li posò sul comodino dell’amico.  
\- Cuciniamo e poi cinema?  
Era quello che facevano sempre quando la madre di Steve aveva il turno di notte all’ospedale: cenavano insieme, andavano al cinema vicino casa e poi Bucky si fermava a dormire nel lettino accanto a quello dell’amico. A volte non dormivano nemmeno, rimanevano svegli a parlare fino a notte fonda. Ma Steve non rispondeva e Bucky si girò a guardarlo, notando solo in quel momento l’espressione stupita sul suo viso, gli occhi fissi sui trucchi poggiati sul ripiano del comodino.  
\- Buck, non...  
Steve si mosse a disagio, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, chiaramente combattuto.  
Alla fine disse:  
\- Pensavo di darci un taglio, per un po’...  
\- Perché? È per via di ciò che dicono le persone come Ross? O...  
E Bucky si maledisse per non averci pensato prima.  
\- È successo qualcosa di simile anche con Jasper?  
\- No, con Jasper... non c’entra nulla Jasper.  
Steve si inumidì le labbra, prima di aggiungere:- Tu non pensi sia troppo?  
Bucky scosse la testa e Steve annuì, poi si diresse verso il suo armadio, tirò fuori una busta nascosta dentro e cominciò a poggiare alcuni oggetti sul letto: un paio di orecchini tondi, delle calze di lana che Bucky scoprì essere morbidissime al tatto, una palette di ombretti, degli anelli sfusi e un paio di pantaloncini neri. Steve lo guardò, chiaramente agitato.  
\- Pensi ancora che non sia troppo?  
Bucky indicò con il mento gli orecchini.  
\- Ti farai fare i buchi da tua madre?  
Steve scosse la testa, scrollando una spalla e disse semplicemente:  
\- Pensavo di farmeli da solo.  
Bucky sospirò. - Non ci pensare nemmeno. Te li faccio io, allora.  
Presero un ago, acqua ossigenata, guanti, un tappo di sughero e si sistemarono nel bagno. Bucky si occupò di sterilizzare l’ago sulla fiamma del fornello in cucina e quando tornò, disinfettò accuratamente i lobi delle orecchie di Steve. Si prese un momento per accarezzargli il viso e sistemargli i capelli in una coda precisa, facendo attenzione che nessuna ciocca si sfilasse, nemmeno quelle più corte ai lati del viso.  
\- Sei pronto?  
Steve annuì ed era talmente deciso che in realtà Bucky lo aveva chiesto più per se stesso, per prendersi un momento di tranquillità ed essere sicuro di avere la mano ferma per ciò che si accingeva a fare.  
Posizionò il tappo di sughero dietro il lobo, per avere qualcosa che bloccasse l’ago e tenesse l’orecchio fermo.  
\- Steve...  
Natasha aveva ragione, forse non doveva occuparsi di ogni singola situazione in cui Steve si infilasse, forse faceva ancora in tempo a convincerlo ad andare da un professionista.  
\- Bucky, per favore.  
Sospirò. Quel ragazzo lo teneva in pugno. - Va bene.  
Fra un buco e l’altro, lasciò qualche minuto di pausa, prendendosi un momento per accarezzare la schiena di Steve e chiedergli se avesse sentito dolore. E benché Steve avesse mugugnato qualcosa che assomigliava ad un no, comunque appoggiò la testa sul petto di Bucky e allora lui lo circondò nel suo abbraccio, dandogli del tempo per rilassarsi e lasciare il lobo sfiammare.

 

Quando finalmente uscirono per andare al cinema, Steve con i suoi pantaloncini scuri e le calze, l’eyeliner di nuovo intorno agli occhi e due piccoli cerchi di luce alle orecchie, era più tardi del previsto e Bucky non riusciva a non pensare a quanto fosse bello Steve in quel momento. E se al bancone dei popcorn qualcuno dietro di loro commentò l’abbigliamento di Steve, Bucky si limitò a passare un braccio attorno alle spalle del suo migliore amico e a stringerselo addosso mentre si dirigevano ai loro posti.

 

Casa di Steve e il cinema distavano poco più di trecento metri, ma quando uscirono dalla sala, faceva così freddo che si strinsero l’uno contro l’altro e camminarono insieme. Faceva così freddo che probabilmente nella notte avrebbe nevicato e Bucky guardava il cielo alla ricerca dei primi fiocchi. Fu Steve a spezzare il silenzio, mentre erano immobili davanti al semaforo rosso.  
\- Con Jasper è finita per un altro motivo.  
\- Mh?  
Bucky venne colto così di sorpresa dalla scelta dell’argomento che rimase fermo a fissare la strada, spaventato da quello che avrebbre potuto vedere sul viso di Steve: dolore? Rimpianto? Nostaglia?  
Steve era agitato, si era staccato dal suo abbraccio quasi avesse bisogno di una distanza di sicurezza per affrontare l’argomento e Bucky si chiese per un attimo se davvero volesse sentire quella storia. Forse ssarebbe stato meglio non sapere invece di sentire la voce di Steve tremare in quel modo e immaginare gli scenari peggiori.  
\- Io continuavo a pensare ad una cosa.  
Un’altra pausa. Il respiro di Steve sembrava spezzato e Bucky non era più sicuro che fosse solo per l’aria gelida.  
\- Continuavo a pensare che... tutte le cose che avrebbe dovuto fare lui, le facevi già te e... e poi Jasper le faceva e non riuscivo a smettere di pensare che tu le facevi meglio e che... avresti potuto farle ancora meglio. Riesci a capire cosa sto dicendo? Non mi sono spiegato per niente bene... intendo...  
\- Steve.  
Natasha continuava a ripetergli da mesi che anche lui sarebbe potuto essere felice. Che avrebbe solo dovuto parlarne con Steve e tutto sarebbe cominciato da lì. Ma forse Steve era più intelligente di quanto credessero, perché le attenzioni che lui e Nat avevano pensato fossero passate sotto silenzio, erano state notate e prese in considerazione.  
Bucky fece un passo verso di lui, il corpo una statua di granito tanto non osava nemmeno respirare. Avvicinò il viso al suo, quegli occhioni blu completamente spalancati nei suoi e Bucky prese un respiro.  
\- Steve? Va ancora bene ciò che faccio?  
Steve annuì e si sporse appena per sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie e quando finì, Bucky posò una mano sul collo di Steve e catturrò la sua bocca in un bacio più profondo, inghiottendo i suoi respiri e i suoi tremiti e quando riaprì gli occhi, Steve distese il viso in un sorriso enorme e aggiunse:  
\- Meglio. Molto meglio.  
Alla fine dovettero aspettare un’altra volta che al semaforo scattasse il verde.

 

Poco più tardi, nel calore della casa di Steve, entrambi poggiati contro il termosifone del bagno, Bucky stava passando delicatamente una salvietta struccante sul viso di Steve, quando quest’ultimo gli chiese:  
\- Non ti dà fastidio il trucco?  
Bucky scosse la testa, mentre sfiorava le ciglia di Steve e accarezzava leggero la pelle delicata delle palpebre.  
\- Perché lo stai facendo? Potrei farlo da solo.  
Bucky alzò le spalle.  
\- Mi piace. E hai degli occhi bellissimi.  
Rimasero in silenzio un altro poco e quando il viso di Steve rimase senza più alcuna traccia di trucco, Bucky prese una crema idratante e la spalmò sulla pelle di quello che ora era, a tutti gli effetti, il suo ragazzo e anche se poteva toccarlo senza più bisogno di scuse, gli piaceva potersi prendere cura di lui in quel modo, accarezzarlo e coccolarlo per scopi validi.  
\- Steve non mi dà fastidio nulla di te. E soprattutto, la vita è troppo breve per compiacere gli altri.  
Sapeva che le parole potevano fare ben poco, ma ora era anche cosciente del fatto che avrebbe potuto continuare a dimostrare quelle parole con il suo comportamento e i suoi gesti e sapeva che Steve li avrebbe notati abbastanza per ricordare quella frase e per sentirsi libero di esprimere se stesso come meglio preferiva.

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente il titolo e la citazione iniziale sono dalla canzone di Lady Gaga – Born this way.  
> Prima di scrivere, ho cercato su wiki come farsi i buchi alle orecchie da soli e wiki suggeriva il tappo di sughero, per evitare che l’ago dopo aver bucato il lobo ferisca anche il collo.  
> Storia scritta per un’iniziativa chiamata ‘Advent Calendar’ organizzata da Rossella nel gruppo facebook ‘Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart’, spero di avervi incuriosito abbastanza da andare a dare un’occhiata per poter leggere anche gli altri lavori scritti dagli altri partecipanti.  
> Alcuni potete trovarli su questa Collections di AO3:  
> Advent Calendar - Hurt/Comfort Italia Facebook Group (hurtcomfort_advent_calendar_2018) by LeysaByrne.  
> Le regole da seguire per me erano le seguenti: H/C + prompt: vergogna.  
> Grazie mille a Rossella per la splendida iniziativa.  
> E per chiunque volesse fangirlare su Steve e Bucky, ci siamo riunite in uno splendido gruppo facebook chiamato ‘till the end of the line – Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes – Stucky’, siete tutti i benvenuti.


End file.
